La roue tourne
by Let him be
Summary: Ça avait toujours était nous trois. Puis plus tard, nous quatre. Ensemble, on refaisait le monde, on faisait tout péter. On était heureux. Presque heureux du moins. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident de Naruto et tout s'est écroulé. UA sasu-saku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_Malheureusement pour moi, Naruto et le revenu qu'il apporte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Bon voilà, je me lance sur fanfic. Cela fait un moment que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais d'ores et déjà demander à mes potentiels lecteurs (si quelqu'un venait à passer par là) de me signaler mes fautes d'orthographes pour que je puisse les corriger, si possible. Je fais de mon mieux mais l'orthographe et moi…_

_Bref, cette histoire est un sasu-saku centré sur Sakura. Naruto et Ino ont également une grande place dans cette fic._

_Je préfère prévenir, plus on va avancer, plus la fiction va devenir noir. Les premiers chapitres plus « gaies » sont avant tout là pour mettre en place l'histoire. Sur ce…. Enjoy !_

**Prologue**

J'avais 5 ans le jour où j'ai rencontré Naruto et Sasuke. Je ne m'en souviens pas bien, il est même probable que ce dont je me souvienne soit le fruit de mon imagination. Après tout, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on en a parlé entre nous. Le cerveau ça travaille, à force d'entendre une histoire on croit s'en souvenir et au final, on ne sait plus bien ce qui est du domaine du réel ou de l'imagination. Ce dont je suis sure par contre, c'est que sans cette rencontre, je serais morte et qui plus est d'une mort absurde et ridicule.

Maman disait toujours de bien mettre mes brassières avant d'aller nager. Maman disait aussi qu'il fallait que quelqu'un me surveille. Mais ce jour-là je m'en fichais pas mal de Maman et de ses conseils, ce jour-là j'avais décidé que j'irais nager. Et si personne ne pouvais me surveiller et bien, tant pis, j'irais seule. Ce n'était pas que je voulais désobéir, juste que j'étais un peu trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux. Un peu trop naïve, intrépide et égoïste aussi. Un peu trop Sakura en fait.

Je suis donc allée au lac, j'habite à côté donc en soit ce n'était pas un exploit. Mais je me sentais comme une aventurière à marcher seule le long du sentier. D'un coup je n'étais plus une gamine effrayée, d'un coup j'étais invincible. J'avais pris ma serviette avec un chaton dessiné dessus, mon maillot rose et mes brassières. Je comptais les mettre bien sûr. Après tout, je savais parfaitement que c'était dangereux d'aller dans l'eau sans. Mais voilà, arrivais là-bas, je n'ai pas réussi à les enfiler. Il n'y avait rien à faire, mes bras n'entrais pas dedans. D'habitude, c'était Maman qui me les mettait. Je crois me souvenir que je me suis assise pour pleurer toute ma frustration. J'ai tapais des pieds, tirais mes cheveux. J'ai fait un caprice.

Et puis, mes yeux sont tombés dessus. Une bouée abandonnée contre un arbre, juste à quelques mètres. Elle n'attendait que moi, elle semblait m'appeler. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de quelle couleur elle était. Rouge, peut-être. Sasuke a toujours affirmé qu'elle était rouge. Je pense qu'elle était rouge. En tout cas, elle détonnait avec sa couleur vive. Je la regardais et là, elle m'a semblé être la solution à tous mes problèmes. Pas de brassières? Qui s'en soucie quand on a une bouée ? Une bouée ça flotte, une bouée ça maintient la tête hors de l'eau. Alors, toute heureuse, je suis allée la chercher. Je l'ai mise et, tout en la tenant fermement au niveau de mes hanches, j'ai sauté dans le lac.

À partir de ce moment, je ne sais plus bien comment ça s'est passé. Ce que je sais c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai atterris la tête dans l'eau, les pieds en l'air. Rien de grave à première vue. Normalement j'aurais dû naturellement me redresser et sortir la tête de l'eau. Sauf que j'ai instantanément paniqué. Sauf qu'à la seconde où j'ai plongé dans l'eau, je me suis agrippée à la bouée. De toutes mes forces. Du coup je suis restée là où j'étais, enfonçais dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Mais dans le mauvais sens. Et là, j'ai vraiment paniqué. J'ai gesticulé. Encore et encore. Tout en tenant la bouée. Et j'ai hurlé, perdant tout mon oxygène. Tout en tenant cette foutue bouée. Instinctivement, je m'agrippais, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de lâcher cette putain de bouée. D'extérieure ça devait être assez comique à voir, des petits pieds qui battaient l'air. Pourtant, Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas ris. C'est Sasuke qui m'a sorti de l'eau. Heureusement. Sinon je serais morte. Morte noyée. Morte noyée en tenant une bouée. Rouge, je crois.

Je n'ai pas vraiment montré une grande reconnaissance sur le moment, toujours stupidement agrippée à ma bouée je lui ai donné deux trois bons coups de pied. Même après être sortis de l'eau. Même quand je recrachais toute l'eau accumulée dans mes poumons.

C'est Naruto qui m'a calmé. Il m'a frictionné le dos. Ça j'en suis sure. Parfois quand je ferme les yeux, je peux sentir sa main passer doucement dans mon dos. À chaque fois que je vais mal il fait ça. Il me frictionne le dos. Et à chaque fois je me sens mieux. Juste… Tellement en sécurité.

Ils m'ont ramené chez moi en suivant mes indications. C'est Naruto qui m'a porté. Je crois que Sasuke avait mal digéré les coups de pied. Apparemment, l'un d'eux était bien placé. On a laissé la bouée là-bas. Quand je suis retournée au lac, elle n'y était plus. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas l'avoir emmené. Si on l'avait fait, je pourrais dire avec certitude qu'elle était rouge.

_Voilà. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prologue est assez court mais je tenais vraiment à ne mettre que cette scène et à ne pas trop en dévoiler. Tout commentaire est apprécié, d''autant plus que les opinions extérieures me semblent vitale. Donc, s'il vous plait, ne vous retenez pas. =)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Donc, je poste directement le premier chapitre. Parce qu'il est fini et aussi, parce que le prologue me parais vraiment trop insipide pour se faire une idée de l'histoire. Donc s'il vous plait, chers lecteurs potentiels, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Une fois de plus, je vous fais remarquer que votre opinion est pour moi très importante. Cela prendra deux minutes de votre vie et, cela me sera vraiment utile. Après ces préludes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Peut-être que dans le fond tu as raison. Peut-être que c'est moi qui vous ai trahi la première. Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pardonne pas._**S.H**

Après l'incident, je me suis rapidement mise à suivre Sasuke et Naruto partout. Surtout Naruto en fait. Entre lui et moi, ça a de suite collé. Il était le grand frère dont j'avais toujours rêvé et moi, la cadette qu'il avait toujours inconsciemment cherché. Il avait besoin de protéger quelqu'un, Naruto. C'est en lui, ce besoin de défendre les autres. Il y a tant de douceur et de gentillesse en lui, si ça n'avait pas été moi, je sais que ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. La relation qu'on a développé, il l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. Elle lui était vitale. Tôt ou tard, Naruto allait tomber sur une petite bête fragile et la prendre sous son aile. Pour moi par contre, ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre que lui. Je le sais parce que chez moi, la recherche du grand frère n'était pas inconsciente. J'avais passé tant de temps à m'imaginer le grand frère parfait qui jouerais avec moi que je n'aurais pas pu accepter n'importe quel candidat. Dans ma tête, je l'avais façonné, ce grand frère. Dans ma tête, j'avais façonné Naruto. Il devait être plus âgé pour pouvoir me protéger. Comme Naruto qui avait trois ans de plus. Il devait être fort et musclé pour pouvoir me porter à longueur de journée. Comme Naruto qui a toujours été plus costaud et plus grand. Il devait aimer le contact physique pour me faire tout le temps des câlins. Comme Naruto. Il devait être suffisamment patient pour pouvoir jouer aux poupées avec moi toute la journée. Comme Naruto. **Naruto.**

Naruto, avec ses cheveux qui rappellent les champs de blés et ses yeux de la couleur du ciel. Il m'a toujours rassuré. Petite, j'avais peur des couleurs sombres, j'allais naturellement vers ce qui était lumineux et coloré. Comme Naruto. Dès le début, Naruto était le seul grand frère potentiel pour moi alors que, de son côté, il aurait pu aimer n'importe qui de la même façon qu'il m'aimait moi. Dès le début, nos rapports étaient inéquitables. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai pris peur. Quand je l'ai compris, j'ai voulu me détacher de lui. Mais c'était impossible, à la seconde ou il avait passé pour la première fois sa main dans mon dos, c'était devenu impossible. Alors, j'ai prié très fort pour qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de l'inégalité de notre relation. Parce que s'il le comprenait, il comprenait qu'il pouvait s'éloignait alors que moi, je ne pouvais pas. En dehors de cette peur latente de le perdre, mon amitié avec Naruto pouvait se définir par un mot : _Perfection_.

On ne s'engueulait jamais. JAMAIS. Toujours d'accord sur tout, toujours en train de rire.

Avec Sasuke, c'était une autre paire de manches. Trois ans de plus que moi lui aussi. Sasuke et Naruto étaient meilleurs amis avant d'avoir appris à marcher. Ou parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, pour communiquer. Leurs parents étaient des amis de longue date, leurs mères étaient allées au lycée ensemble. Alors, naturellement, quand elles ont su qu'elles étaient tombées enceinte la même année, elles ont tous fait pour que les deux gosses s'entendent et ce fut un succès. Parfois je me demande si cette amitié inébranlable qui les unit aurait existé sans la pression de leurs parents. Je n'ai jamais formulé cette hypothèse à voix haute sinon, Naruto et moi aurions eu au moins une dispute.

En fait, je n'ai jamais discuté avec Naruto de sa relation avec Sasuke. Elle était pour moi trop incompréhensible. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient arriver à s'entendre ? La bonté et l'égoïsme. Le sourire tendre et celui narquois. Les yeux sincères et ceux indéchiffrables. Ils étaient d'exacts opposés. Ils auraient dû se détester. Ils s'adoraient. Incompréhensible. À des années-lumière de ma compréhension.

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient inséparables. Toujours ensemble. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je débarque. Sasuke m'a détesté pendant toute notre enfance et même, au début de notre adolescence. Je lui volais Naruto. J'étais l'ennemie. Et moi, j'étais terrorisée par Sasuke. Par ses regards haineux, par son attitude hautaine, ses remarques acerbes. Naruto se mettait tout le temps entre nous. Il essayait de calmer le jeu. Puis, il finissait par prendre ma défense. Tout le temps. Parce que j'étais la petite sœur craintive. Ça énervait encore plus Sasuke.

Après chaque dispute, il me détestait un peu plus. Au point de me balancer le jour de mes huit ans que si c'était à refaire, il me laisserait crever comme une conne dans l'eau. Qu'il regrettait de m'avoir sauvait. Que s'il avait su à quel point j'allais l'emmerder, il se serait arrangé pour ne pas passer par là, ce jour-là. Naruto a eu beau exiger, il ne s'est pas excusé. En fait, Sasuke ne s'est jamais excusé. De rien. À personne. Alors, il n'allait pas commencer avec la merdeuse qui était toujours collait au basque de son meilleur ami. Cette merdeuse insipide et pourtant, tellement chiante. Le jour de mes huit ans, je me suis mise à détester Sasuke.

C'est à mes dix ans que notre relation a atteint l'apogée de sa haine. Je pense honnêtement qu'on n'aurait pas pu se détester plus, même si on l'avait voulu.

Cela faisait deux ans que la haine avait remplacé la peur quand je pensais à Sasuke. Cela faisait deux ans que je ne me laissais plus faire quand il s'en prenait à moi, deux ans que je lui répondais, deux ans que je ne me cachais plus derrière Naruto. Cette attitude le rendait encore plus furieux.

Cela faisait deux ans aussi, que j'avais commencé à les remarquer, ces filles plus grandes qui fixaient tout le temps l'Uchiwa. Et qui gloussaient stupidement entre elles quand il les regardait.

STUPIDES FILLES.

Ça me rendait furax. Toutes ces idiotes qui adulaient un abruti. Toutes ces idiotes qui adulaient Sasuke et passaient à côté de Naruto sans lui accorder un regard. Comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Filles stupides.

À cette époque, c'était tellement tendu entre Sasuke et moi que Naruto s'était mis à nous fréquenter séparément. Il avait pourtant affirmé qu'il ne le ferait jamais, qu'on ne pourrait pas le forcer à choisir. On a réussi.

On a épuisé Naruto, on l'a forcé à découper son emploi du temps pour passer tant d'heure avec l'un, tant d'heure avec l'autre. On l'a forçait, lui qui déteste tout prévoir, à calculer les heures, à faire des décomptes pour répartir son temps équitablement. On l'a poussé à bout. Et je ne sais pas Sasuke mais moi, je me suis sentie conne. Très, _très_ conne.

D'autant plus que je le voyais nettement moins. Alors non, même si ça m'évitait la présence de _l'autre_, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Rien ne pouvait valoir le fait que Naruto souffre. Et cette situation le faisait souffrir. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris sur moi. C'est pour ça que je suis allée voir Sasuke. Pour parler. Seul à seul.

Cette conversation est restée gravée dans ma tête. C'était la première fois que je me rendais chez Sasuke. D'habitude, on se voyait toujours chez Naruto. Mais là, ce serait juste lui et moi. Chez lui, dans son territoire.

Il habitait près de chez moi. Comme Naruto. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, c'est ça les villages en campagne.

C'est son grand frère qui a répondu quand j'ai sonnais. Itachi Uchiwa. À l'époque, tout ce que je savais de lui c'était ce que Naruto m'en avait dit. À savoir, que ses relations avec son frère étaient tendues. Il y a toujours eu beaucoup de compétition entre eux. Itachi a eu l'air surpris de me voir. J'en ai déduit qu'il connaissait mes différends avec Sasuke. Malgré tout, il m'a fait entrer et a appelé son frère. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à être nerveuse.

Quand Sasuke est arrivé, quand ses yeux sont passés de l'indifférence à la haine en se posant sur moi, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Le beau discours que j'avais préparé s'est envolé. Toute mon insolence et ma confiance aussi. J'étais redevenue une petite fille terrorisée. Sauf que cette fois, Naruto n'était pas là pour me protéger.

Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas adressé un mot. Il ne m'a pas demandé ce que je foutais là. Il s'est contenté de m'attraper par le bras et, de me trainer dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de son frère.

Il a fermé la porte.

Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi, a haussé un sourcil, inquisiteur.

En attente d'une explication.

Silence.

Long et grand silence.

-Si t'es venu pour rester là à me regarder avec tes yeux de poisson tu peux aussi bien repartir.

Acide et froid. Sasuke Uchiwa dans toute sa grandeur.

J'ai dégluti et tournais la tête, incapable de le regarder une seconde de plus.

-Je suis là pour parler de Naruto.

-Non, sans blague ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne m'aidait pas. Rien d'inhabituel en soi. Sasuke n'avait jamais été du genre fairplay, pas avec moi.

-Je…je

Et là, je me suis arrêtée abruptement. J'ai à nouveau fixé mes yeux dans ses grands orbes noirs.

À cet instant, ça m'est tombé dessus. Toute cette lassitude. Sérieusement, ces conneries n'avaient pas assez durées ?

-Je suis désolée.

Je l'ai vu tiquer sous l'impact de mes paroles. La haine de son regard a vacillé et c'est transformé l'espace d'un instant en quelque chose d'autre. Incertitude. Étonnement.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée.

Son regard est alors devenu impassible. Comme il l'a toujours été les 3 quarts du temps. Quand il n'était pas plein de haine parce qu'il me regardait.

Sauf que là, il me regardait. C'était étrange de se voir accorder le regard impassible de Sasuke. C'était une sorte de promotion, un grand pas en avant. Inexplicablement, je me suis senti frissonner.

-Désolée de quoi ?

-À toi de me l'dire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Hum… Visiblement la promotion n'aura pas duré bien longtemps.

-Je suis fatiguée de ça. Fatiguée que tu me détestes. Alors quelle qu'en soit la raison, je suis désolée.

-Tu parles trop pour une morveuse.

Pourtant, je faisais ici preuve d'une grande maturité pour une fillette de dix ans. Nous le savions tous les deux. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours été extrêmement mature.

-Je suis désolée pour ça alors.

-Tais-toi.

Mais son regard s'était radouci. Il me fixait, à nouveau, impassiblement.

C'est pour qu'on fasse une trêve que tu es là, pas vrai ? Poursuivit-il. Pour pouvoir à nouveau passé tout ton temps avec Naruto.

Sa voix s'était durcit mais ses yeux restaient impassibles.

-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes, hein ? Tu penses que je te vole Naruto.

-Oui en partit.

_En partit ?_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire d'autre ?

-Quelle est l'autre raison ?

Il m'a fixé longuement. De ses yeux tout récemment impénétrables en ma présence.

-J'aime pas tes cheveux, a-t-il finalement lâchait.

Je suis restée stoïque.

Que répondre à…_ça_ ?

J'aurais pu dire que j'en étais désolée mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser. À dix ans, déjà, j'avais ma fierté. Même devant Sasuke. Surtout devant Sasuke.

Il s'est massé le crâne.

-Malgré ça, on peut peut-être faire une trêve, ouais.

J'ai lâché un soupir et il s'est empressé d'ajouter qu'une trêve ne signifiait pas qu'on allait devenir amis ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Que pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne je serais toujours une sale morveuse insupportable.

Ouais. J'avais saisi l'idée.

Il m'a raccompagné à la porte sous le regard toujours aussi amusé de son frère qui a lancé « un peu jeune pour toi Sasuke, non ? »

Je l'ai ignoré, Sasuke aussi. Je le voyais cependant serrer la mâchoire. Il devait se retenir de crier son dégoût à l'idée d'une quelconque relation entre nous. Peut-être qu'il tenait à cette semi-paix autant que moi. En tout cas assez pour évitait de me critiquer alors qu'on venait tout juste de s'entendre sur une trêve. Malgré tout, je savais d'ors et déjà que ça n'allait pas être facile. Après tout ce temps passé à le détester, comment arriver à le supporter? Ce serait probablement encore plus dur pour lui, il m'avait toujours exécré. Mais ça, c'était son problème.

Avec Naruto, on avait prévu de se voir le lendemain à partir de 4 heures. Je suis passée chercher Sasuke et on y est allés ensemble.

La tête qu'a fait Naruto quand il nous a vu. Mémorable. Rien que pour cette tête, je n'ai jamais regrettais d'avoir fait un pas vers Sasuke. Jamais. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

* * *

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai une fois de plus coupé un peu court mais je trouvais la fin du chapitre bonne comme ça. De plus, je voulais garder l'apparition d'Ino pour le chapitre suivant._

_Svp, reviews?_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre deux =). J'ai clairement mis plus de temps que prévu à le poster mais pour ma défense je peux dire que j'ai vraiment été très occupé. Enfin bref, une fois de plus je vous remercie pour votre lecture et pour tout éventuel commentaire._

**Arkanes**_: Merci pour ton commentaire construit qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu me rassures quand tu me dis que c'est fluide, j'ai toujours peur que mon écriture soit trop "lourde". Quant à l'importance des relations des personnages, je dirais que c'est surement le centre même de la fic, d'où leur développement. Moi-même je dois reconnaître que je n'aime pas mon résumé. Le problème c'est qu'il parle de la trame de base qui est en-soi, la seule chose que je suis sure d'écrire. Le reste du temps je suis plus du genre à poser mes doigts sur le clavier et à laisser filer... Je referais peut-être un résumé dans quelques chapitres quand les choses seront plus "posées". Encore merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite =)_

**Neku**_: Pas de faute et le texte se lit bien? Tant mieux =). Que va-t-il se passer? Ahah... Mystère! Je t'avouerais que dans une certaine mesure je ne le sais pas moi-même. :D Bon chapitre!_

**ginger25**_: Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire, voici la suite, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec toi. Irrévocablement, je n'ai fait qu'enchaîner conneries sur conneries. _**S.U**

L'année de mes onze ans j'ai quitté l'école primaire pour entrer au collège. Changement relativement anodin expérimenté par tous ou, du moins, la plupart. Pour les gens comme moi qui habitent en campagne, c'est un changement géographique. Car si mon village contenait une école maternelle et primaire, il n'y avait ni collège, ni lycée. J'allais devoir me rendre en ville. Une grande nouveauté. Un pas vers l'inconnu. Finis d'aller à l'école à pied. Désormais, Sakura Haruno allait prendre le bus scolaire. Ça voulait dire se lever plus tôt. Ça voulait aussi dire se rendre dans un nouvel espace. La Ville. Plus grand. Et surtout, ça signifiait voir de nouvelles têtes. Quand on vient d'un village isolé on passe son enfance avec les mêmes personnes. À la récréation on joue avec les gosses de son quartier. Mais maintenant, tout allait être différent. Fini de jouer à chat au tour du lac. De toute façon, depuis cette fois-là je n'aimais plus aller au lac.

Aller au collège c'était aussi rejoindre Naruto. Pour une année seulement, puisqu'il était déjà en troisième. Mais pour une année quand même. J'avais mal digéré le fait d'être séparée de lui lorsqu'il était entré au collège avec Sasuke.

Par contre, je ne verrais pas Sasuke. Monsieur le prodige avait sauté une classe. Apparemment, on envisageait de lui en faire sauter une deuxième. Tout ça sans bosser bien sûr. Sa mère était folle de joie. Elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que ses deux fils étaient des surdoués. Que c'était dans les gènes de la famille. Lui, je crois qu'il s'en foutait. Et moi, j'étais contente. Moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais. Pas que notre trêve ne soit plus d'actualité. Mais c'était tout. En fait, c'était déjà assez difficile à maintenir comme ça. La plupart du temps, on ignorait la présence de l'autre. Ou du moins, on essayait. On faisait semblant de ne pas être agacé. Des fois bien sûr ça ne marchait pas. On avait régulièrement de bonnes grosses disputes. De celles où ça crie dans tous les coins. De celles dont on a oublié le sujet le lendemain. Parce qu'au fond le sujet n'est qu'une excuse pour s'engueuler.

Mais dans l'ensemble c'était mieux. Et Naruto était heureux. Pas qu'il se voile la face sur notre relation. Il savait bien qu'on rêvait toujours d'étriper l'autre. Mais il avait était touché par le geste. Naruto c'est le genre de personne à toujours donner et ne jamais rien prendre. Alors, quand on lui donne quelque chose, ça prend de suite une immense valeur à ses yeux. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il le mérite. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il mérite bien plus.

On est des profiteurs. Sasuke. Moi. Tout le monde. On profite de Naruto. Certains plus que d'autres. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur quand je le vois fréquenter des gens que je ne connais pas. Parce que je ne peux pas mettre le haut là dans ses relations quand elles me sont inconnues. Pourtant, des fois il faudrait. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui va le faire ça c'est sûr. Naruto lui, il va donner et donner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Et là, il trouvera encore la force de sourire. Finalement, pour ça, et uniquement pour ça, peut-être bien que la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter c'était Sasuke. Je l'ai déjà entendu dire à Naruto qu'il est trop gentil. Je sais qu'il est déjà allez voir des gens pour leur dire de lui foutre la paix. Non, il ne peut pas t'aider pour ton devoir. Non, il ne peut pas passer prendre ta sœur à l'école sous prétexte que tu dois voir ta copine. Non, il ne peut pas te prêter du fric, Naruto il en a besoin de son fric.

Parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble croire, Naruto n'est pas Crésus. Au contraire. Ses parents ont dû prendre un crédit pour payer leur maison. Et depuis que son père a perdu son boulot, c'est pas la joie. Ça bien sûr, à part Sasuke et moi, personne ne le sait. Les autres, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que Naruto est un type super-sympa avec qui on se marre bien. C'est le mec que tout le monde aime. C'est le genre de gars sur lequel on peut compter pour te dépanner. Mais, par contre, c'est pas vraiment le genre qu'on prend au sérieux. Au contraire de Sasuke.

Pour une raison que je n'explique pas, beaucoup de gens écoutent Sasuke. Ils le _respectent_. À l'adolescence, tout le monde doit faire ses preuves, prouver sa valeur. Tout le monde sauf Sasuke. Lui c'est instantané. Lui il n'a jamais rien eu à prouver à personne. C'est comme si sa simple présence démontrait sa valeur, son importance. Pfff. L'avantage au moins c'est qu'on l'écoutait quand il défendait Naruto.

Naruto disait que j'allais adorer le collège. Sasuke, que je me ferais bouffer. Au final, ça n'a été ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me rappelle que j'étais excitée comme une puce à mon arrivée. D'une manière assez surprenante et, miraculeuse pour ma mère, j'avais hâte de commencer les cours. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un professeur diffèrent pour chaque matière. J'ai vite déchanté. Mes profs étaient… Tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Au moins, à l'école primaire, j'avais eu une maitresse qui aimait ce qu'elle faisait et qui se donnait à fond. Au collège j'avais une prof de français qui se faisait les ongles en cours et une de mathématiques qui passait plus de temps à râler après son ex-mari qu'à nous faire faire des calculs. Sans parler du prof d'EPS totalement despotique. Au final, on peut dire que le collège ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose. À part Ino, peut-être.

**Ino**. Une grande blonde dégingandée. Avec ses cheveux lisses comme des baguettes de tambour qui lui arrivaient aux fesses. Avec ses yeux hypnotiques. Je n'ai jamais été capable de dire s'ils étaient bleus ou gris. Parce que quand on plongeait dans son regard, on était trop fasciné pour en noter la couleur. Chez Ino ce n'était pas la couleur qui fascinait. C'était l'essence. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas faite comme nous, pauvres humains. Sa peau a toujours été trop lisse pour être juste de la peau. Ses traits trop harmonieux pour avoir été dessiné par une simple combinaison du hasard et de la nature. Partout où elle allait, Ino détonait.

Pourtant à l'époque, elle était un peu trop fine. Elle manquait de confiance en elle, aussi. Comme toute ado, elle se cherchait. Peut-être qu'elle était humaine après tout. Ah ! Si elle avait su quelle beauté fatale elle allait devenir ! Si elle avait su que tout le monde se tournerait pour la regarder. Hommes et femmes. Sans exception. Pas pour désirer non, juste pour regarder. Pour s'imbiber la rétine de cette apparition. Fascinés. Si elle l'avait su peut-être aurait-elle eu la tête davantage relevée, peut-être aurait-elle cessait de détourner les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un regard.

Je l'ai rencontré le jour de la rentrée. J'étais dans le hall, en train de chercher ma classe sur les grands panneaux blancs prévus à cet effet. Je commençais à m'énerver, impossible de trouver mon nom nulle part. C'est là que mes yeux sont tombés sur cette fille timide anormalement magnétique. L'espace d'un instant nos regards se sont croisés. Le monde s'est comme arrêté. Puis, elle a détourné les yeux. Une seconde plus tard je reprenais mes recherches. Finalement, j'étais en 6eme5. Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Ino ou même, arrêtais l'espace d'un instant mes pensées sur elle avant l'année suivante.

J'ai passé toute ma sixième à fréquenter des garçons. Peut-être que c'est cette habitude que j'avais d'être tout le temps avec Naruto qui me poussait vers eux. Ou peut-être que j'étais juste ce genre de fille qui préférait passer du temps avec des garçons. Après tout, les garçons c'est moins prise de tête. Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, les faits sont là.

Au début de l'année, j'ai naïvement cru que je passerais mes récrés avec Naruto. Parce que jusqu'à présent la différence d'âge n'avait jamais été un problème entre nous. Sauf que là, on était au collège. Le collège c'est un univers totalement à part. C'est peuplé de gamins qui se prennent pour des adultes. Et qui jugent. Alors trainer avec une gamine de 11 ans quand tu en as 14, c'est de suite discriminatoire. Pas que Naruto m'ait dit quoi que ce soit quand je venais le voir. Mais je l'ai tout de suite remarqué dans ses yeux. Alors, j'ai arrêté. Je l'ai laissé avec les gens de son âge. Des garçons et quelques filles qui le taquinaient en parlant de moi. Ils disaient tous qu'il avait une petite admiratrice. Ils croyaient que j'avais le béguin pour Naruto. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignés de la réalité.

J'ai continué à voir Naruto en dehors de l'école. En fait, nos relations ne se sont pas modifiés. Je ne lui ai pas tenu rancune de son éloignement au collège. Après tout, c'était plus que compréhensible. Et puis Naruto avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer dans un coin de ma tête que, Naruto portait une préférence sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'était la première fois qu'il me délaissait, en quelque sorte. J'espérais juste que ce serait la dernière. Bien évidemment, ce qu'on désire et la réalité sont deux choses complètement différentes.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas être avec Naruto, je me suis mise à fréquenter deux garçons de ma classe. Choji et Lee. Le premier était un gamin en surpoids, le deuxième un gosse bizarre qui s'habillait tout le temps en vert. Ils étaient décalés, étranges. Un peu comme moi, en fait. Dans l'ensemble on s'entendait bien. C'est pour ça que quand Sasuke a dit, seulement après les avoir vus de loin un jour où il passait au collège, que c'était des « nulosses », ça m'a énervé. Je n'aime pas les gens qui critiquent sans savoir, qui juge sur l'apparence. Et je n'aime pas Sasuke. Double raison de m'énerver. On était tous les trois chez Naruto quand il m'a balancé ça. À jouer à mariocarte sur sa vieille Nintendo 64. « Tu traines avec des nulosses », il a dit. Je lui ai balancé ma manette à la gueule. Heureusement, elle s'est débranchée et la console n'a pas suivi. C'était la première fois que nos disputes prenaient un ordre physique. Normalement, Sasuke aurait dû être furieux. Il aurait dû chercher à me cogner et Naruto l'aurait alors arrêté. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke m'a regardé quelques secondes. Immobile. Surpris. Stoïque. Puis d'un coup, il s'est mis en mouvement. En un instant, il avait récupéré ses affaires et été parti en claquant la porte. Naruto aurait dû m'engueuler pour mon comportement. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a soupiré, s'est gratté la tête comme il le fait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'ennuie. Puis, il m'a proposé de descendre en bas manger du gâteau. J'ai dit oui.

Je n'ai plus vu Sasuke pendant trois semaines. Je voyais simplement Naruto, comme d'habitude sauf que Sasuke n'était pas là. Naruto n'a pas donné d'explication. Alors moi je me suis dit que ça y était, j'avais tellement dégouté Sasuke qu'il abandonnait, il me laissait Naruto. Au début, ça m'a réjouie. Puis, je me suis sentie coupable. Au point de craquer et de demander à Naruto pourquoi son meilleur ami ne venait plus. Quand je lui ai fait part de ma théorie, il a éclatait de rire. « Il ne se souvient même plus de cette histoire, Sakura ».

Ah. Bon. Mais alors pourquoi il m'évite ?

En fait il ne m'évitait pas. Il était juste occupé ailleurs.

Occupé ailleurs. Ailleurs. Avec sa copine. Avec... Sa copine ?

« Fais pas cette tête-là, c'est pas si étonnant, il a beaucoup de succès ».

Ah d'accord.

Et on en a plus parlé. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Ça m'a comme mis une boule à l'estomac. Une boule qui ne voulait pas partir.

* * *

_Bon ba voilà... Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je suis plutôt du genre longue à mettre mon histoire en place. Reviews?_


End file.
